


Just a moment with the Lazulis

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Parenthood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: A simple little story of Lapis, her wife Peridot and daughter Malachite. A smidge of angst and a mild swear near the end. Nothing too bad, but I am a cautious person.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), past Japser/Lapis Lazuli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Just a moment with the Lazulis

**Author's Note:**

> What? No weight gain? Yeah. I wanted to write some fluff and one of two things immediately come to mind when I think SU fluff. Pearlmethyst teasing and Lapidot family. I chose the latter as some of my favorite Lapidot stories have been Human AUs where Peridot basically falls in love with Lapis while also becoming Malachite's step mom. 
> 
> Also Jasper and Lapis are on good terms, but not more than friends who happen to have had a child together at this point.

"MOMMADOT!!" Malachite yelled, the excited toddler running to her step-mom as her and Lapis entered the home, the bluenette not even bothering to get her daughter's attention as the child tackled the blonde. 

"Hey lil' kraken! Did you have a good day with Mommy Jas at the zoo today." Lapis couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastically Peridot greeted the kid, hugging her and ruffling her white hair. It still took the older woman by surprise how quickly her wife took to parenthood. 

A few years ago Peridot looked at children as if she had no idea what they even were, like some alien born as an adult. Now she was happily listening to Malachite babble on about her day with her other biological parent Jasper as they went to the zoo. "I saw tiggers!! But they weren't very bouncy. Oh! And a baby hippo! It was so coot! Can we get one?"

Shoes off, Lapis joined the conversation. "Our pool isn't big enough for one dear. Maybe Mommadot and I can figure out something else." The child looked up, her green eyes looking a little upset before she nodded with an enthusiastic "Oh tay!"

Peridot ruffled her hair again. "Well I got dinner ready. Dinosaur nuggets, smiley fries and some peaches. Wanna go wash up real quick?" The child nodded and rushed to the bathroom, keeping the door open so her mothers could see her wash as they spoke.

"How was work dear?" Lapis answered by plopping her head into the mess of blonde hair. "Well at least Malachite had a good day with Japser." The bluenette raised her head. "Yeah. She wasn't the best girlfriend for me, but she does her absolute best for Malachite. Just wish she told me she was a little short this month. The big oaf didn't get herself anything at the gift shop from what Mala told me." 

Peridot hummed. Jasper and Lapis may not have made the best couple, but the larger woman did try and make Malachite happy, but her work was very unstable. Not everyone needed a house put up in their area and few places were hiring. "Maybe I can see about getting her a part time job at the flower shop. I can always use extra hands with all those pots." 

Lapis hugged Peridot squeezing her tight. "Why do you that?" The blonde heard a familiar tone in her wife's voice. "Do what?" A kiss to her forehead. "Remind me how wonderful you are."

Hugging back Peridot chuckled. "I could say the same to you." "DONE!!" Malachite yelled, waving her dry, clean hands with glee. "Well it's time my two favorite girls get to enjoy some of Mommadot's cooking!" Following the child to the dinning room, food already set out she spoke quietly to Lapis. "We're talking about work when she goes to bed."

Dinner, a bath and a story complete with funny voices flew by quickly and Malachite slept, clutching a tiger plushie she got that day. Peridot, already showered, waited as Lapis got ready for bed. "Nice try. We're talking." The bluenette knew the sexy night gown never worked, but she wasn't up for this conversation right now. Still, Peridot wasn't one to give up easily.

"Okay. Fine." Getting into bed and rolling to her side, Peridot immediately cuddled up to her from behind, pressing a small kiss to her neck. "What happened love?"

Lapis sighed. "Just some jerk came in and started harassing the models, insulting my sketches and just running his mouth. Like this guy was being horrible. He made Marigold cry. That woman can watch "The Land Before Time" and laugh her head off."

Peridot hummed. The pitch loud and clear to let Lapis know she was going to wait until the woman was done. "I snapped and told him to get the Hell out of my studio before I busted his jaw. I know that I should have just asked him to leave and threaten to call the cops if he refused, but this guy was just a complete ass. He called Amethyst an ugly cow. How am I supposed to be polite to someone who talks that way to one of our best friends?"

Taking a deep breath, Lapis finished up. "After my little outburst, it turned out the guy was the son of the owners of the one clothing store we planned to premier the brand at. Yes he was being a jerk, to put it lightly, but what am I going to do? If he whines to his parents, then they'll cancel the deal and we just can't afford anymore delays."

Peridot kissed her neck again, the little signal to let her know she was ready to speak. "Well I agree you jumped the gun with the reaction; if I was in your shoes, then I would be glad to have the deal cancelled. If they raised their son like that, then I don't want to know how they'd treat my products. This is just a small set back. Trust me. You'll have this sorted out in no time."

"Are you sure?" Lapis felt herself being squeezed tightly. "Of course I'm sure. I know the woman that I love well enough to know that she can handle this."

"Did I mention that you're wonderful lately?" Peridot nuzzled her neck, almost purring. "You do make me feel wonderful every time I can get you to smile. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love mommy too!!"

Both shot right up to see Malachite, plushie in tow, at the foot of their bed. Lapis giggled. "What are you doing up little one?" Crawling up on the bed with Peridot's help, the child tried to hug both of them. "Wanted hugs." Peridot laughed. "Well I have enough hugs for both of you. Come here!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

When Lapis woke up she was met with the sight of Malachite gently snoring between her and Peridot, the blonde drooling just a bit. A quick check of her phone and she saw an email from the store. An apology for their son's actions, a sweeter deal with an explanation that they understood if Lapis canceled and an offer to help her find some new stores to make up for the misconduct. 

Looks like Peridot was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I had plans to make the morning time-skip at the end be many years with an elderly Lapis waking up to photos of Malachite's family and children and Peridot's urn, but then I cried for ten minutes and wrote the ending seen above.


End file.
